


Amazing

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Romance, mutations, perspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-09 21:06:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1997820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not everything can be painted in black and white.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amazing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lithiumlaughter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lithiumlaughter/gifts).



> Song: "Colour Everywhere" by Deana Carter  
> A/N: LiveJournal memery, prompted by LithiumAddict

Hank was an academic researcher. He was a mutant in hiding. The world around him held only enough interest to determine if he could use it in his studies. Black and white, numbers, technology and genetics bending to his focused touch.

Then she happened.

"So you're mutation is that you're super smart?"

"I wish that were all."

She saw him at his worst, his ugliest part, and smiled at him with the radiance of a golden sun. "You're amazing," she said.

Suddenly, Hank was no longer just an academic researcher. He was a lovestruck schoolboy. He saw the blue skies and the rich colors of her natural skin and the golden, sun-kissed beauty of her recolored self. Visions of rainbows danced through his suddenly lackluster reports. People became his fascination, one in particular.

He wanted to give her the world. And then she told him she did not want the world.

At first, all he could see was red and pain and anger and fear, and then when he finally saw himself in the mirror—through her eyes, maybe— _blue..._

He wondered if all she had really wanted was him.


End file.
